Jonkael
Jonkael '('Jon/'i and Mi/'kael) is a semi-canon pairing between Joni and Mikael. Relationship Joni and Mikael have a specially close and strong chemistry with each other. Mikael first met Joni when he was coaching Candy JEM for a singing contest. Mikael was known to be a bit sensitive to Joni as he has feelings for Joni. Whereas for Joni, her feelings towards him are relatively unknown. Mikael was shown to be rather jealous towards Joni. He rushed to Langkawi after seeing Joni, Mia, Emilia, Sofia, Corey, Charles and Irwin take a group photo together. Another time was when Irwin told him he and Joni were really good friends. Joni also told Mikael that Irwin was a really good vet and smart and that he was also caring and gentle towards the animals. He also got jealous when Steve said that he was best friends with Joni. He was also shown to be rather protective towards Joni. An example was when Joni had indigestion and he and Irwin cried out in Unison and asked if she was alright. He also tried to save Joni even though he does not know how to swim. Sometimes Mikael's feelings for Joni are deep. One example was when Joni was singing with Irwin and Julian, he thought to himself that he was immature and should have replaced Joni without a second thought. When Steve and Joni were feeding the animals, he had never seen Joni looking that happy when she was singing and he admitted that although he may have met Joni first, he had to admit that Joni is a lot happier around Steve. He comes as close as revealing his feelings to Joni in Book 24. Synopsis Reaching For The Stars: Friendship Joni met Mikael when he was sitting on the tree, secretly listening to Candy JEM singing. He then revealed himself to them and said that their singing almost made him fall off the tree. Style With Substance: Savvy Joni asked Mikael to be her model partner for Iris. Happy Holidays!: Travel Mikael immediately flew to Langkawi when he saw the picture that Joni sent to him. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition More Than Friends: Feelings Joni said that he along with Steve was her confidant. Spick & Span: Cleanliness Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Evidence * In Reaching For The Stars: Friendship , Mikael gave his star necklace to Joni, and stated that he will never forget Candy JEM, which made Joni cry and they both hugged each other. She is seen repeatedly wearing this necklace in all books with her outfits. * Mikael has a crush on Joni. This was shown when he almost tried to confess his feelings to her. But it is not fully confirmed whether Joni has feelings for him or not. * Mikael sometimes tries to make Joni jealous but fails in the end. * In More Than Friends: Feelings, when Mia told Joni that if people mistakenly thought that Joni and Mikael were a couple, it would not matter since they were so close to each other. This statement made Joni blush while saying she never thought about that. * In Reaching for the Stars: Friendship, when Mia asked Joni if she liked Mikael, Joni blushed while protesting. *In Happy Holidays!: Travel, Joni blushed when Mia said that she woke up earlier because she was excited to go to the Sky Bridge with Mikael. *In Style With Substance: Savvy, Joni got nervous about the fashion show, to which Mikael hled her hand and asked her to follow his lead. *In Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility, Mikael was shown to be jealous when Joni showed her a picture of herself and Steve, so Mikael proceeded to end the call. *In Reaching For The Stars: Friendship, Joni was visibly flustered and blushing when Mikael grabbed her hand suddenly. *In Keeping You Waiting: Time Management, Mikael got angry at Joni when Steve suddenly appeared, and he did terribly for his performance because of that. *In Style With Substance: Savvy, Joni was greatly depressed when Mikael did not reply her email about being her partner for the fashion show. Fan Book In commemoration to Candy Series ''5th anniversary, an official fan book published by the authors revealed several information about Mikael and Joni's relationship: 1. '''In a Q&A section, Mikael was asked about Joni:' * Question: How would you describe Joni? ** Mikael's answer: She's silly. * Question: How would you describe your relationship with her? ** Mikael's answer: Like a cow and its master. She unconsciously leads me. * Question: Who do you think is closer to Joni? You or Steve? ** Mikael's answer: Me of course! Joni was also asked about Mikael in the Q&A section: * Question: What animals would you like Mikael and Steve to? ** Joni's answer: Mikael's like a cat. He was hard to approach at first. He can be immature at times too. Steve's like an alpaca; he's carefree and loves making people happy. He also hides his troubles. Among The Fans Jonkael is one of the most shipped couples in Candy Series. This pairing is supported because the pair shares a close friendship and good chemistry. Another reason might be that this relationship has a love triangle in it. The pair has appeared in a few of Candy Factory's artwork. Currently, the pair is the main focus in these books in sequence: * Reaching For The Stars: Friendship * Happy Holidays!: Travel * Keeping You Waiting: Time Management * Dreams Take Flight: Ambition * More Than Friends: Feelings * Be True, Be You: Interests * Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management * Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette Jonkael rivals with Stoni, which is a pairing between Steve and Joni and Miakael, which is a pairing between Mia and Mikael. Other Media Candy Cuties Jonkael along with a few Candy Series couples appear in some Candy Cuties book. Jonkael is featured in: * Candy Cuties Vol.1 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 Trivia References Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Candy Meow Pairings Category:Semi-Canon Pairings Category:Needs Help Category:Spoiler Category:Couples involving Mikael Category:Couples involving Joni